Ruiseñor
by DaddyNima-10
Summary: Si se lo preguntaban, hacía falta más que luz solar y el exterior para sobrevivir ¡Ahora todo se hacía por internet! Kenma estaba seguro de su criterio por más que Kuroo le señalará lo contrario. Más ante su teoría aparecía un factor contradictorio, el brillo primaveral de Shōyō. Shōyō era mucho más que solo un chico entusiasta y competitivo, el era colores vibrantes.


Desde su juventud, Kenma ha sido bastante reservado y tranquilo. Su casa tenía todas las comodidades que un niño podría desear, por lo que los exteriores no llamaban su atención; a diferencia de otros niños, a Kenma no le gustaba los parques, ni la playa o la piscina. Tenía preferencia por la comodidad de su cuarto y su consola de juegos.

Es una persona bastante tímida, por lo que no le gustaba llamar la atención y sus habilidades sociales eran nulas. Más con los empujones constantes de Kuroo y su irritante insistencia, acabo incluso por interesarse un poco en los deportes; en el Voleyball, únicamente; aunque su pasión seguían siendo los complejos niveles de los videojuegos y las estrategias de batalla.

Aún siendo por completo honesto, no es que le gustará el Voleyball; era molesto tener que sobreesfuerzarse tanto y moverse mucho; lo que más bien le gustaba era planear jugadas ganadoras, no porque le gustará la sensación aplastante de victoria, sino porque era lo suyo. De hecho, nada más haya de los videojuegos le generaba completa satisfacción y solo se había dejado influenciar por la manipulación emocional de Kuroo.

Sus compañeros de equipo no eran los mejores, eran todos una jaulia salvaje de dementes con músculos y poco cerebro. Un colectivo de entusiastas amantes de los deportes que drenaban sus energías saltando y golpeando un balón, hasta era divertido que lo único que tuvieran en común era la sed de victoria en un partido. Sin embargo, eran personas agradables en lo que cabe; se preocupaban por el, bromeaban con él y le tenían estima. Era gente que podía soportar, aunque si ya había pasado años junto a Kuroo y aún estaba cuerdo, cualquier cosa era posible.

Aunque tampoco le encantaba hablar con ellos, solo intercambiaban un diálogo decente cuando se trataba de escucharlo hacer una estrategia ganadora y eso no podía ser considerado una conversación.

Kenma a veces se preguntaba si habría algo que realmente llamará su atención, no para matar el tiempo, sino porque le gustará hacerlo. Porque jugar videojuegos es divertido, si que lo es, pero una vez ganas pierde toda la gracia. El voleybol es interesante, más no le encanta, solo lo juega por Kuroo. Y sus compañeros... Pues les tiene respeto, más no está completamente seguro de considerarlos amigos, aunque si son bastantes cercanos al término y la confianza que se tienen es bastante fuerte.

Tampoco es que le desagrade su entorno, pero era demasiado escandaloso. Sus ganas de permanecer discreto al parecer, era una imposibilidad y el universo se negaba a cumplir su deseo poniéndolo con un grupo de ruidosos saltarines, cabezas de chorlito... Pero amables.

Kenma, había aceptado con humildad que como no es bueno teniendo amigos lo que venga no puede ser tan malo, por más canas verdes que le saquen, tampoco podía ser muy quisquilloso. Además, todo lo que le ocurría se debía a qué, como es introvertido, las personas extrovertidas y alegres se veían atraídas como polillas curiosas a la luz y acababan por "adoptarlo"; por decirlo de algún modo.

Esa era su teoría, por lo menos.

Llegando al grano: Kenma no tenía algún interés. Solo se dejaba llevar por las masas bulliciosas porque no quedaba de otra, y aunque quedará de otra, muy en el fondo no le molestaba la situación en la que se había metido.

De hecho, se había dejado llevar por Kuroo a "no-se-donde" para un explorar antes de su partido de práctica y acabo perdido...

Si, a lo mejor no debió distraerse con el celular mientras Kuroo hablaba.

Bueno, no entro en pánico, aún faltaba rato para el partido de práctica que tendrían con un instituto que ya olvidó el nombre. Al verse solo, simplemente se sentó y saco su celular para enviarle mensajes a Kuroo. Cuando veía que este no respondía, sacaba su consola y jugaba. Así fue consecutivamente, entre la consola y el celular intentando matar el tiempo, aunque no tenía buena señal y ya había acabado los juegos hacer un tiempo atrás, pero era eso o morir de aburrimiento. Aunque ya se estaba sintiendo desganado, al ver al mismo rival tonto perder de forma tan tonta y que Kuroo se tomará como veinte minutos para contestar con tres o cuatro palabras o sandeces.

Suspiró.

\- ¡Hey! - no se giro porque sintiera que el ameno saludo lleno de energía fuera dirigido hacia él, al contrario ¿Quien ahí lo conocería para saludarle con tanta amistad? Sino porque hasta hace unos segundos estaba completamente solo y la voz tan alegre le sobresaltó. Solo miro un poco por encima de su hombro.

Tuvo que entrecerrar los ojos para parpadear un par de veces y aclarar su visión, pues de encontraba deslumbrado por el chico frente a él. Tal ves es debido a la posición del sol o que tuvo que levantar ligeramente la mirada, pero ese chico tenía los rayos del sol deslumbrado tras su espalda, haciéndolo ver brillante. Eso era absurdo, contra cualquier ley conocida ¡Nadie podía resplandecer de ese modo!

\- ¡¿Que haces?! - el chico se aproximó hacia donde estaba, con un gesto amable y sonriente, Kenma volvió a sobresaltarse, esta vez porque resultó que si hablaba con él. Intento no mirarlo, regresando la vista a la pantalla de su celular para así no lastimar más sus ojos con ese brillo antinatural que desprendía.

\- ¡Geh! - exclamó exaltado, para bajar la mirada y mucitar un suave quejido de incomodidad - Me perdí - contesta en voz baja, el contrario le vio con tranquilidad.

\- ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no eres de por acá? - le miro curioso, se acercó más quedando frente a frente con él. Kenma apretó los labios, se sentía extraño, un confuso burbujeo se formó en la boca de su estómago - ¡Ah! ¿Juegas voleyball? - el chico le pregunto emocionado, sus ojos color chocolate brillaban entusiasmados con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. Kenma no entendió como lo supo, al seguir la mirada del chico pudo ver qué había dejado su bolsa abierta dejando ver sus zapatos de voleyball -. Eso zapatos son para Voleyball ¿No? - el chico ahora estaba inclinado, flexionada sus rodillas para estar a la altura suya. Aunque eso no era necesario.

Kenma se dió la oportunidad de examinar al chico, con cabello rojizo tirando a naranja alborotado, ojos grandes e iluminados de forma absurda en emoción, también vendría ropa deportiva. En su camiseta noto unas palabras que había referencia al instituto al que asistía.

\- ¡Ah!... Si lo son - comento sin ganas. Aún con su voz tan desgranada y su evidente actitud apática, el chico solo pareció emocionarse más y sonreírle con amplitud. Al parecer este chico no es capaz de leer ambientes o entender cuando alguien quería cortar la conversación.

\- ¡Yo también juego voley! - exclamó orgulloso, Kenma no se lo creyó ¿Ese chico tan bajito estaba en un equipo de voleyball? Aunque, con esas energías en algo debía gastarlas -. Me llamo Hinata Shōyō.

Kenma seguía impactado, el chico había saltado para ponerse en pie mientras se presentaba sonriente. De verdad ¿Este chico traía la sonrisa pegada a la cara o era así naturalmente? Kenma se sentía abrumado con tanta efusividad.

\- Kozume... - el chico no le había dejado terminar cuando comento:

\- ¿Kozume? ¿Ese es tu nombre?

\- Kozume... Kenma...

\- ¡¿Así que te llamas Kenma?! ¡¿Estás en el instituto, no?! - Kenma no podía comprender porque hacía tantas preguntas, este chico era incansable e insaciable.

\- Si...

\- ¿En qué año? ¡Yo soy de primero!

\- Estoy en segundo... - el chico soltó un respingón ante su contestación.

\- ¡Eres mayor! Lo lamento, no debía actuar con tanta confianza - soba alterado, de hecho, sus ojos habían perdido el brillo de emoción momentáneamente.

\- Está bien - Kenma habló ante de que el contrario hiciera un hoyo en la tierra para meter su cabeza ahí -. No me agrada las jerarquías - al parecer eso recompuso el espíritu de su nuevo conocido, porque volvió a sonreír aunque algo confuso.

\- Con que así son las cosas... - dijo para iniciar otro tema de conversación... Igualmente relacionado con el voleyball, porque al parecer eso era lo único que le cabía en la cabeza. O tal vez ingenuamente pensaba en ello como un gusto en común - ¿Te gusta el voleyball?

\- No realmente, bueno... No es que no me guste, sino que no soy fanático de moverme mucho - estaba intentando ser delicado para referirse a si mismo como un vago, aunque por la mueca de Shōyō supuso que no fue realmente logrado su cometido -. Aunque a unos compañeros si les encanta, y probablemente les vaya mal sin mi en el equipo... - sonaba pretencioso, pero esos cabeza de chorlito probable darían vueltas en la cancha de forma descoordinada y exhaustiva sin él.

\- A lo mejor te diviertes más si realmente te gustará - comento Shōyō, en su voz solo había honestidad.

\- No importa, de todos modos una vez salga del instituto lo dejaré.

\- ¿Y en qué posición juegas? - por alguna razón la conversación, que no era del todo mala, empezaba a cobrar naturalidad. Era extraño, pero Kenma había perdido el sentimiento de "debo contestar y punto" y ahora lo hacía con cierta gana. Tal vez el entusiasmo tan estúpidamente ridículo de Shōyō tuvo algún efecto positivo sobre él.

\- Soy armador - eso pareció sorprender a Shōyō, tal vez no era la posición que hubiera esperado ¿Pero cuál otra podría quedarle mejor? No se veía persiguiendo el balón o rematando, mucho menos tirándose al suelo para evitar su caída. Ser armador, era una posición basada en la estrategia y la capacidad de sacar lo mejor de los jugadores, crearles un camino a la victoria. Si, y aunque sonara muy genial en realidad era tedioso; demasiado esfuerzo mental.

\- ¡Wow! Eres muy diferente a mi armador, el es más "intenso" - dijo haciendo expresiones raras, aunque Kenma realmente no las determinó -. Pues yo soy defensa central - estiró sus brazos hacia el cielo imitando la poción de bloqueo. Aunque luego se vio ligeramente desanimado - ¿No es extraño? Todos saben que mi posición es más para gente alta, tengo muchas desventajas en el juego.

Kenma le miro, le hablaba con una sonrisa algo triste pero no parecía que le afectará.

\- Es cierto, pero no es tan raro en realidad... - Shōyō le miro con expectativas, a lo mejor no debió decir eso porque ahora el chico le tenía pendiente para una opinión, probable esperando algún consejo o algunas palabras de aliento. Él no era bueno en esas cosas, pero era tan honesto que generaba una rara confianza, el problema es que ahora no quiera desilusionar a Shōyō. Probablemente la culpa de haber roto la ilusión de sus ojos lo terminará por consumir por las noches -. De mi siempre dicen muchas cosas - se atrevió a comentar -. Armador es una posición para alguien con altos niveles de habilidad, yo no soy atlético ni especial para los deportes.

\- ¡Oh! - al parecer ánimo un poco a Shōyō, aunque con su naturaleza alegré dudaba que su tristeza se prolongará demasiado -. Y dime ¿Tu escuela es fuerte?

\- Antes si lo era, aunque ahora ya no tanto... - eso era lo que siempre le decían, Kenma solo repetía el mensaje. Aunque luego le miro con seriedad -. Pero quiero creer que realmente somos fuertes.

Shōyō ahora se veía interesado, sus ojos deslumbraban en intensidad.

\- ¿Dónde es que...?

\- ¡Kenma! - finalizando la conversación, apareció Kuroo.

\- ¡Ah! Es Kuroo - Kenma se puso de pie mientras su amigo de la infancia se acercaba - Bueno... Hasta la próxima vez Shōyō - Kenma había elegido cuidadosamente sus palabras, para irse tras de Kuroo. Había notando la pequeña inscripción en la camiseta de Shōyō viendo que tenía el nombre del instituto con el que pronto tendrían un partido amistoso. El tan legendario rival del que su entrenador tantas historias narraba, el Karasuno.

Kuroo le hizo un par de preguntas "¿Cómo acabaste acá?" "¿Quien era el?" "¿Por qué le hablabas?" A veces, más que un amigo, Kuroo era como un segundo padre: irritante en extremó. Tuvo que responder a todo si quería sacarselo de encima, aunque no quería andar dando explicaciones y al parecer tampoco se lo sacaría de encima. Bueno, si no lo había logrado después de varios años ¿Que le hacía pensar que después de una ronda de preguntas contestadas a medias lo lograría? Kuroo era como una cucaracha cuando se lo proponía, pero era buen sujetó, especialmente cuando estaba en silencio ¡Esos eran sus momentos de brillar!

Claro, como había dicho, se reencontró con Shōyō. Era obvio, habían organizado un partido precisamente para saciar las ganas de su entrenador de aplastar al Karasuno de forma amistosa. Aunque la tensión entre los jugadores era absurda, no acababan de poner un pie en las instalaciones cuando ya estaba sacando garras y dientes para una pelea; hablando por el chico de la cabeza rapada y por Tora, entre esos dos había un choque espeluznante por sus personalidades de "vándalos", aunque luego Morisuke puso a Tora en su lugar mientras se disculpaba con un chico de aspecto fresco por la actitud de su "estrella".

Shōyō se vio muy sorprendido al verlo ahí, salto hacia donde estaba para preguntarle con mucho asombro:

\- ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que estudiaba en Nekoma?! - Kenma no había querido ocultar nada, pues no era así, pero tampoco tenía porque decir simplemente algo como "oye, soy del Nekoma", además...

\- No preguntaste - le sonríe ligeramente, Shōyō acepto esa respuesta muy bien; expreso aquello al abrir su boca formado una "o" y asintiendo.

El partido fue agotador, su equipo era una manada de raros. Pero el Karasuno habían escapado del manicomio ¡Eran unos monstruos con cerebro de balón! En particular el armado, que una vez saciada a medias las ganas de jugar por parte del equipo de cuervos, le empezó a atestar con preguntas incomprensibles sobre, supuso, voleyball. Tuvo que escapar rápidamente antes de que lo asesinara con esa mirada tan cruda.

¿A esto se refería Shōyō cuando dijo "intenso"? Pensó en medio de su huida, el voleyball realmente es el deporte que te hace perder la cordura ¡Mejor practicaba fútbol! Ese por lo menos te hacía perder amistades... ¡Nah! ¡¿A quien trataba de engañar?! Sería demasiado esfuerzo perseguir un estúpido balón.

La verdad lo que hizo interesante el partido fue el espíritu guerrero de Shōyō, sus ilimitadas fuentes de energía lo hacían una máquina en el deporte. Shōyō realmente era un ser de luz, conociendo lo más a fondo, noto como su influencia podía cambiar a las personas o por lo menos sus perspectivas ¡Tan solo era cuestión de ver al armador del karasuno! Por lo que había logrado entender, anteriormente era un lobo solitario y ahora se esmeraba con torpeza de llevarse bien con todos, por lo menos en la cancha. No quitaba que fuera un loco, pero al menos lo intentaba; era en particular llamativo al pelearse con su rematador favorito, que con justa razón era Shōyō.

El chico de alocado pelo naranja desprendía una vibra llamativa; todo lo que él buscaba evitar; que exigía atención. Todo en Shōyō era un escándalo: su forma de jugar, de comer, de hablar e incluso al moverse era muy notorio; sus saltos no eran humanamente posibles y aún así, los hacía.

Es brillante, una estela de luz descontrolada. A Kenma se le parecía a la primavera, era imposible no reconocerlo y asociamos a esa estación tan colorida y cálida: su personalidad tan vivaz y la calidez tan cómoda que desprendía eran primaverales. Shōyō era tan rural y único, que era indescriptible más que de una sola forma: un cabeza hueca alegre.

Para Kenma todos eran unos cabeza de chorlito, especialmente si se trataba de algún miembro de su equipo, pero Shōyō sobresalía por mucho. Siendo vistoso y amigable, era todo lo contrario a él.

Y de algún modo me agradaba eso, le gustaba estar con Shōyō.

Llegó a esa conclusión en una noche de insomnio, mientras acababa con final boss para; supuestamente; conciliar el sueño. Pero ya eran las cuatro de la madrugada, el seguía sin dormir y ahora se percata con extrañes que había admito que algo si le gustaba.

Le gustaba estar con el destacable Shōyō que era todo lo que siempre evitaba. Escandaloso, sociable y lleno de energía; en su defensa, estar tanto tiempo con los cabeza de chorlito y el golpe que se dió por culpa de Lev, ya le estaba atrofiando la cordura.

Kenma realmente no podía entender porque se veía tan cómodo junto a Shōyō, que era como un presagio de primavera clara. Él por su parte, era un ermitaño con cabeza de pudín. Es más ¿Que le vio Shōyō para hablarle con tanta amabilidad? En realidad, no le había visto nada y él lo sabía, solo que Shōyō era así con todo mundo, menos con el larguirucho de lentes de su equipo; entre esos dos solo había un tremendo odio mutuo.

Kenma podía ver a Shōyō sonriéndole como tanto le caracteriza, mientras corría por toda su mente y gritaba. Su cantaría voz no llegaba a enojarlo, tampoco a desconcentrarlo, sino que le generaba una irracional calma y comodidad. El aura resplandeciente de Shōyō, contrastaba con la peligrosa aura del resto de su equipo; especialmente si se encontraba al lado del armado o del chico de cabeza rapada.

Una vez incluso, con Shōyō y el karasuno de visita en Nekoma por un partido de práctica, el alegre cuervo pequeño se lanzó contra un montaña de hojas naranjas de la época de otoño. Cuando salió del montó de hojas, siendo observado por Kenma, traía el cabello lleno de ramas y hojas entre amarillas y naranjas que se confundían con su pelo.

\- No hagas eso Shōyō - le dijo para ayudarlo a salir del montón de hojas, Shōyō sonríe.

\- ¡Pero es divertido! - artículo sonriente.

\- ¿Como nunca te cansas? ¿Duermes, siquiera?

\- ¡Si lo hago, si lo hago! Así puedo crecer más - dijo estirando su brazo como una especie de forma de medirse.

\- Pero matando todas tus energías del modo en que lo haces, no acumuladas nada para que crezca - mintió con descaro, solo para ver la reacción de sorpresa e indignación de Shōyō, que no podía creer lo que Kenma le decía.

\- ¡Mentiras! - le acuso enojado, pero era tan amenazante como un conejo con un cuchillo plástico. Entre ellos se había forma un lazo de confianza y respeto, dónde Kenma admiraba a Shōyō como al sol y el joven de cabello naranjo le reconocía como un amigo incondicional.

\- ¡Hinata boke! - la inconfundible voz de Tobio llamo a Shōyō desde la distancia, Kenma resoplo en una milesima de segundo; casa vez que el molesto armador intenso del Karasuno llamaba a Shōyō era para practicar, pero era especialmente insistente cuando se encontraban en Nekoma. A Kenma ya le parecía que lo hacía adrede, pues siempre era cuando estaban hablando.

Y Shōyō, no podía resistirse a correr en busca de darle un buen remate a un balón perfectamente colocado por Tobio. Kenma entendía la adoración de Shōyō por aquella pelota de colores blancos, verdes y rojo; nada podría hacerle competencia al amor incondicional que tiene Shōyō por el voleyball.

Shōyō se giró a verlo.

\- ¡Voy a practicar un rato mis remates! - anuncio alegre, confirmando que iría corriendo tras Tobio para después de haberse insultado mutuamente unos pocos minutos saltar como monos tras el balón.

\- Bien - Kenma contestas de mala gana, cosa que cualquiera diría que era normal en él, pero en realidad se sentía más pesado de lo normal. Era evidente la molestia de Kenma al ver el corto rato libre que tenía con Shōyō era cortado.

Kenma entendía que aquel ridículo sentimiento de posesión le estaba destruyendo por dentro, más tampoco podía frenarlo porque no lograba entenderlo. Shōyō era demasiado libre, como un ave; por más tentador que sonara la idea atraparlo y encerrarlo no podría vivir con ello, no si implicaba ver a Shōyō opacado.

En varias ocasiones, su entrenador se ha referido a su amigo como un cuervo bebé; al equipo completo lo a etiquetado de tal modo; pero Kenma no podía evitar fruncir el entrecejo al ver a Shōyō comparado con dicha ave. Demasiado sombría, un signo de mala güero y con plumas tan obscuras.

Nah, Shōyō era mucho más que un ave deprimente llena de maldad. Se había dado la tarea de buscar una mejor forma de referirse a Shōyō, creía que Shōyō si era un ave que revoloteaba felizmente por los cielos más no un cuervo. Había leído un poco sobre aves, cuando se aburría de vencer jefes finales o simplemente cuando pensaba en Shōyō pero la realidad es que el tema se le daba fatal y prefería tomar una siesta después de una o dos aves pasadas.

\- Hoy te ves terrible - le dijo Tetsurō sonriendo con clásica malicia. Kenma bufo irritado, su madre y Kuroo siempre le decían lo mismo una vez que distinguían las pronunciadas ojeras que se hacían tras unas tantas partidas de videojuegos. Kenma paso de largo el comentario, estaba más pendiente de la puerta por dónde debían llegar los de Karasuno; le impacientaba que siendo la hora, aún no pasaran por ahí para dar su extravagante entrada.

\- Kenma-san ¿Esperando a alguien? - pregunto Lev, por su expresión parecía saber perfectamente lo que decía y lo que provocaba. Kenma le mando una potente mirada, Lev reconoció el territorio peligroso y se aparto riendo juguetón para esconderse tras Yaku, como si aquello fuera mejor.

Kenma regreso la vista a la puerta, justo cuándo se abrían y dejaban paso a una tumulto oscuro de enérgicos jugadores, encabezados por el libero y Shōyō; aquello era lo que realmente llamaba su atención.

Rápidamente, Shōyō trigo hacia Kenma, que solo había dado dos paso al frente buscando ser distinguido por él más joven. Murió noto de inmediato la ligera emoción que desprendía Kenma, era bastante difícil, pero para él que lo conocía de prácticamente toda la vida no lo era; los músculos de Kenma se habían tensado y sus ojos estaban en un punto fijo que era Shōyō.

Kuroo no era experto en el tema pero entendía la actitud de su mejor amigo, claro que el propio era demasiado perezoso para darse la tarea de pensar el porque se ponía de ese modo con Shōyō. El camarón tenía poderes sobrenaturales, de eso no había duda para Kuroo.

Shōyō era demasiado diferente, muy llamativo a la vista. Su aura brincaba y atraía miradas por más que intentará no hacerlo, en general se ve opacado por el tamaño del resto del equipo pero en realidad Shōyō es el centro de atención; entre tantas aves negras, era un ruiseñor y Kenma un gatito atraído por la melodía de su canto.

El avecilla se daba la tarea de ser el protagonista, de sobresalir sobre todo lo demás; con un sonido claro que ante el ruido, se hacía cada vez más profundo. Sus plumas rojizas y grises capturan la felina mirada de Kenma que no puede parar de pensar en clavar sus garras alrededor de ese pequeño cuerpo esponjoso.

La melodía del ruiseñor era la única que, ante un ambiente más ruidos, sobresale. Porque el ave tiene ese don, destacar por sobre todo lo que le rodea.

Kenma se había encontrado con aquel curioso pajarito. Cuyo canto, es un llamado de la juventud y la belleza, la naturaleza en su más melódico estado desbordando de un ser tan pequeño y colorido.

El gatito no podía dejar de mirar Shōyō.

\- Kenma ¿Hoy puedes hacer unas levantadas para mí? - algunas veces sabía que era inútil preguntar, sabía que una vez acababa la práctica Kenma se escabullia lejos del gimnasio para no tener que verle la cara a nadie mas y compartir tiempo a solas con su adorada consola portátil. Nada perdía con intentarlo, así solo colocará el balón cinco veces al menos tendría una perspectiva diferente.

Kenma por su parte, miro de reojo tras de Shōyō. El molesto Tobio estaba con el chico de cabello blanco y naturaleza despreocupada, se notaba que le estaba matando con la mirada pero Kenma había enfrentando jefes finales más amenazantes que la cara aplastada del colocador del Karasuno.

\- Todos los pases que quieras, Shōyō - desafío con la mirada a Tobio, que estaba destrozando el ambiente a la distancia; Shōyō era tan ingenuo que no se percata que tras de él Tobio iniciaba una guerra fría dónde el balón de volleyball era su proyectil y ellos su objetivo. Kenma tomo a Shōyō del hombro y justo cuando Tobio aventó el balón lo movió, sin que esté siquiera notará la furiosa ráfaga del balón.

El balón acabo en cara de Lev ¡Ja! Se lo buscó el sarnoso.

Shōyō le vio lleno de felicidad.

\- ¡Si! Gracias Kenma.

Kenma no tenía problema en hacer unas levantadas para Shōyō, siempre y cuando la recompensa fueran esos enormes ojos color chocolate llenos de felicidad y una enorme sonrisa del antinatural Shōyō con su espectacular brillo.

**[...]**

**¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡Hey! ¡¿Que tal?!****A mí súper bien, especialmente porque finalmente publique algo de Haikyuu y yo amo el Kenhina, bueno, no tanto como el Kagehina pero la inspiración es limitada ¡O escribía uno o escribía el otro!****Adoro a Kenma, me cuentas retratarlo pero bueno, mejor lo intento y fallo que nada.****Escribí esto cortito para movilizarme un rato de fandom ¡Es que estoy cansada de que nadie mire Sarazanmai! ¡¿Saben lo difícil que estar en un fandom muerto en Latinoamérica?! ¡Mucho! Ojalá las japonesas aprendas español y les gusten los fanfics culeros.****Bueno, besos.**


End file.
